One Big Happy Family
by RAWRsuzie
Summary: Allen begins to view his fellow comrades in a different light.


**.One Big Happy ****Family.**

"GET BACK HERE YOU BAKA USAGI!"

A blur of red speeds through the hall of the Black Order, feet hitting the concrete floor in a speedy stride. The goal of escaping the impending doom only inches away from him was motivation enough to run. Those loud, heavy footsteps could only belong to said 'Baka Usagi' who seems to be scurrying away from quick, silent footsteps with an intent to kill. "It was just a joke Yuu! You don't have to get so uptight about it!"

He ducks his head narrowly dodges Mugen as is flies by his head going into the wall several feet ahead of the duo. "Ah—! Watch where you are throwing that thing you might poke an—EEP!"

A fist just barely grazes the tip of his nose as it smashes into the pillar to his right. The red-headed exorcist is only given a seconds notice before he has to dodge another deadly fist aimed at his jaw. He leans right and with momentum cartwheels behind the samurai. "Whew." He wipes away the sweat from his brow. "You almost got me there Yu—"

Blood slowly slides down his right cheek. His eyes flicker to the sword imbedded next to his face. '_Wasn't he just next to me? When did he have time to get that bloody swo—!'_

That time he ducks to nearly miss the sword taking of his _head! _

The expert swordsman pulls back his sword, intending to make the red-headed idiot in front of him a pin-cushion in a matter of seconds—

"Kanda! What exactly do you think you are doing?"

His attack stops in an instant just before it nicked the tip of the rabbits' nose. He quickly sheaths his innocence, Mugen, and gives a passive look acting as if he wasn't just trying to chop the others head off. "Tch." He grunts.

A small Chinese girl bounces up to the duo with a white-haired Brit being dragged right behind her. Her nose scrunches up cutely as she stares back and forth at the two of them. "Well?" She demanded.

Kanda, impassive as ever, turns away from her scorning look and murmurs a quiet, '_ask the stupid rabbit.'_

Her gaze shifts to the red-head who is supporting a very large grin. "Yuu's just trying to take my head off for no reason."

She brushes the bangs from her eyes as she lets out a sigh. "What did you do this time Lavi?"

Lavi, knowing full well that the girl before him knows he's up to his usual antics, replies, "Nothing much, little prank's all. Not my fault Yuu's acting like a PMS-ing gi—whoa!"

He quietly notes how messing with Yuu is a good way to learn how to dodge. "Finish that sentence and I will cut your tongue out!" The Asian man grits between closed teeth.

The Bookman-in-training is quick to run away from the situation and quickly makes his way to hide behind the quiet exorcist who's been silently standing there watching them all converse. "Allen~! Yuu's being a bully!" His tone takes an octave higher than it naturally should. The samurai twitched in annoyance.

Allen turns to his red-headed best friend giving him a soft, innocent smile, "Lavi, maybe if you didn't mess with Kanda he wouldn't have a reason to have to try and kill you so much."

Lavi puffs out a breath of air in defeat.

Kanda silently stares at the white-haired boy before admitted, "Tch, the Moyashi actually says something agreeable for once."

The Moyashi turns and gives him a glare. "It's Allen, BaKanda."

Kanda glares back at him menacing, hand hovering just above his sword. "Say that again."

Allen opens his mouth to repeat himself but is quickly cut off by the peace-making Chinese. "Okay, okay that's enough. Now both of you hush and stop all this petty arguing before I decide to let my brother unleash Kumorin IV after the lot of you."

Nobody ever said the peacemaker had to be peaceful as well.

The three blanch an unnatural white as a waterfall of apologies spewed from Allen's lips, endless begging on Lavi's part, and though he kept silence, Kanda's look was enough to let her know that they were all going to behave, for now anyways.

Lenalee looked to the each of them for a moment before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"Lenalee?"

She wrapped her arms around her abdomen, leaning over as she continued to laugh. "You…ahahaha…I can't…hahahahaha."

The Chinese tried to explain, she really did, but her laughter died down any hopes of forming an intelligible sentence. The white-haired Moyashi took his place at her side placing a hand on her hunched back. "Are you okay Lenalee?"

Her head bobs up and down in a nod as her laughter finally dies down. She heaves in a long breath before leaning up again. I large grin fills her reddening face, "You guys should have seen your faces!"

Lavi, jumping at the opportunity to make a joke, wraps his arms around Allen and Kanda's shoulders saying, "What can we say, we are all pretty funny looking."

Allen smiles while Kanda doesn't seem as amused. "Speak for yourself you stupid pirate." He roughly shoves the arm from around his shoulder.

"Hey, the ladies like the eye-patch! They think it's sexy~! Right Lenalee…" His face is almost comparable to a Cheshire cat.

Her face turns forty different colors of red before settling on a nice shade of scarlet. "See! Told Yuu~!"

And we wonder why Yuu hated his name some much.

"Mhmhehehe—!"

The sound of soft giggles echoes throughout the hallway, everyone turns to the youngest exorcist who is holding a gloved hand over his mouth trying to muffle his laughter, with no avail of course. He presses another gloved hand to his mouth in order to smother down the unwanted laughter but gives up eventually in trying stop it.

"Allen? What's so funny buddy?"

Lavi's little pun couldn't have been _THAT _funny…

The boy settled down enough to shake his head. "Do-don't worry about it, just a thought I had. It's not anything special."

A small blush lit up his cherubic cheeks as he flashed them a brilliant grin, the happiest smile anyone had seen on the fifteen year old in a while. His sugary sweet laugh and overall happy displeasure was enough to make anyone want to smile; it was quite an enjoyable site.

The red-head looked at him curiously before replying, "Well of course it is, it has to be if it's got you smiling like that." He grinned.

Allen blushed, "W-well…uh. I don't even get why I was laughing…it isn't even funny…"

"C'mon Allen, you can tell us. We are all friends here!" Lenalee piped in.

A gloved hand rubs the back of his head as he ruffles his own white hair, "That's just it…I uh, well…I don't just see you guys as my friends anymore…"

The looks he received urged him to continued, "By now you should all know of the past experience I had with family…you know not having one and all besides Mana of course, and well…I was just thinking…with the way we all act when together and all, not that I am an expert or anything, I thought…we all act kinda' like a-a family."

He didn't give anyone a second to speak before he continued, "Lenalee, you should get what I mean at least. You always say how we are all one big family. I don't know, after you said that it just got me thinking a lot about it." He shrugged. "After a while I was able to come up with titles that you would generally use in a family and figured out I could call you guys by them too."

Lenalee's brow knitted up. "You mean like a brother-sister, mother-father kind of thing?

"What I mean is, for example, is how I like to think of you: as my sister, but a lot of times you act like a mother. I am not sure how a mother really acts, but what I would like to think a mom is generally like is like you. Always there and willingly caring for their own 'children' and anyone else their heart is open too. You just care…so much. And not just about me, you care about just about everyone at the Order! Always making sure we are okay after a battle, making it a top priority to ensure we get the proper care when we fall ill, planning surprise parties to make us all feel welcomed, and welcoming us all back to our home after every mission. You're always there for us Lena. And it gives me this weird feeling here sometimes," He places his left hand across his heart, "but it's really warm and makes me happy."

The Chinese girl speechless, looking like she's about to cry, thick tears line her eye lids as her pink lips curl up into a small pout. Allen gave her a shy smile before continuing, not daring to stop until he got all of his thoughts off his chest. "Lavi,"

The red-head jumped at the call of his name, his attention turned from Lenalee back to Allen. "Lavi…what am I supposed to say about you?" He laughs a little before continuing, "I don't even know how we could be related? Could you be that crazy older brother, who does nothing but pester and annoy me to no end? The one I want to punch because of that stupid nickname he always calls me…but I don't because I remember how there's no one I can talk to easier about my problems than him, not that I can't talk about them with you," he said referring to Lenalee and the look she just shot him, "but there is only so much you can tell you mother." He winks.

Her tear-stricken face softens as she motions for him to continue. Allen turns back to Lavi. "My brother always understands me, no matter the situation, or what's been said; he takes my side over anyone's. Always there even when I don't want him to be but know when I really just need to be left alone. But it makes me wonder sometimes if he knows when I need him there and am just too stubborn to admit it. Either way I am glad he's always stayed there for me."

Bookman Jr. gives Allen his usual bright grin. It may seem insufficient, just a small grin for that truly beautiful, and likely embarrassing speech the Moyashi's made in his honor. But inside he's slowly experiencing emotions he hasn't had in many years. He tries to push them away, for a Bookman is meant to be void of all emotion but he can't shove away the warm feeling Allen referred to earlier as it spreads throughout his entire body.

Allen doesn't seem to mind the small grin, taking it in stride as he continues.

Last but certainly not least…

"Kanda."

"The chances of me even seeing you as an acquaintance are like the chances of the rabbit ever getting laid: Slim to none, or better, non-existent."

"Hey—!"

Lenalee slaps a hand over Lavi's mouth. "Go ahead Allen."

He nods, "Correction, _Ba_Kanda as in the anti-social, jerkish, pretty boy who at a first glance I mistook for a girl."

With hand quick to grab his sword, "If you want to keep that tongue you'll learn how to—"

"The same person who I respect greatly, look up to, and I trust with my life…"

The same hand slowly returned to his side…

"Kanda, I'll be honest when I say I don't know how exactly you would fit into the family. There's no title I could give you that held any more respect than the one I already call you by: Comrade. And I can bet a weeks' worth of my mitarashi dango that you're thinking that you value me not even as an a associate —"

"You got that right you damn bean sprout."

"—but," he shot the Asian man a glare that very well could of shouted 'irrupt me again and see what happens'. That was challenge in which the samurai would have accepted had a certain dark boot wilding exorcist not been in the vicinity, not that he was scared of her or anything. "No matter what you say I feel I can have the right to still value you as my dōshi, and as my equal. Besides, I don't listen to you half the times anyways."

Allen stuck his tongue out. "Okay, that's it. Your tongue is as good as gone."

His hand was back at his holster, pulling out Mugen once again to settle things. "Hey."

The skilled-swords man looked up, weapon half way out of its sheath, only to see Allen's right hand stripped of its glove and outstretched towards him. "Dōshi," he repeated, "my comrade."

Kanda looked at his hand for a moment, clearly considering what to make of the gesture. Slowly, a hand of his own outstretched towards the other and for a moment they hovered beside each other. He slowly took his hand and proceeded to…grab the rest of Allen's arm and flip him effortlessly over his shoulder and onto his back. "That's for mistaking me for a girl stupid bean sprout."

And with that, he walked away.

"Ah! Allen-kun! Are you alright?"

"Damn bean sprout, that looked painful."

Nobody seemed to notice the large smirk settling on Kanda's lips, all of them too busy trying to get the fifteen year old up off the ground. He gave a small glance at his right hand for before it was shoved it into his pocket, "Tch, comrades huh?"

That Moyashi…

"Are you sure you're okay Allen?"

Lenalee placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine," he stretched his arms out, "that jerk didn't slam me down that hard." He shot her a grin.

"Well you know how Kanda can be sometimes; I wouldn't take his actions to heart. He probably was very honored by your declaration."

Allen waved his hand, "It's whatever. No matter what he thinks my opinion still stands." He smiled.

"Oh Allen…" Lenalee smiled back at him.

"Okay. Enough about that bullying he/she and enough with the sentimental stuff! If I hear one more coo I think I am going to puke!" Came the loud and boisterous voice we all know it love.

"I don't coo…"

"It wouldn't hurt for you to be sweet like Allen is!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever, can we go get something to eat? I'm starving!"

"Can you not think about your stomach for five seconds Lavi? And no, you're the only one that's hungry."

_GROWL._

"Seems like Allen agrees we should eat!"

"Allen!"

"I'm sorry! He said food and well I just got hungry!"

"C'mon _little _bro. Let's go to the mess hall and leave this nagging mom before she talks me ear off!"

"Hey!"

"…Remind me to never tell you _anything _anymore."

"Awh. I was just kidding bean sprout!"

"What do you mean by nagging!"

"It's ALLEN!"

"Oi, baka usagi."

"Wha? FU—!"

_CRASH._

"Lavi! Are you okay!"

"Kanda? When the heck did you get here?"

"Oww.."

"Stay **OUT **of my room and **OUT** of my underwear drawer stupid rabbit!"

"Kanda-kun? Those were you're undergarments hanging from the flagpole this morning?"

"…This family is so weird."

* * *

**A/N: I have finally written a -man fanfic! (Well I do have another one, but it's not going anywhere...fuuuuuu!) Anyways. This is actually a long story for once and that alone makes me very happy! It could be longer though...(fail). **

**This took me...a month, maybe two to write? I've been so caught up in school that in my free time the only thing I felt like doing was drawing. I have abandoned my writings for to long! So I decided to stay up, on a school night no less, to get this monstrosity finished! ...I hate it. Lol. I am not very proud of this but am posting it none-the-less. If it's that bad I'll just end up deleting it later. **

**Anyways, enough of my mindless banter. Review are appreciated and if you notice any mistakes please point them out! Thanks for reading!(:**


End file.
